


Акелла промахнулся

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умер Акаши Сейджуро или все еще жив?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акелла промахнулся

Маюзуми возвращается, чтобы взять забытую книгу.   
Правда, о том, что книгу он забыл не случайно, всем остальным совершенно необязательно знать. 

Акаши слышит его шаги даже сквозь шум текущей из крана воды, но не оборачивается, чтоб посмотреть в лицо. Только бросает взгляд — быстро, искоса, из-под ресниц. Он стоит, упираясь руками в бортики раковины, и с кончика его носа срываются капли крови, на секунду расцветая алыми лепестками в текущей воде. 

А он не пытается остановить кровь и просто стоит, медленно моргая и глядя вниз, чем невыносимо раздражает Маюзуми. 

— Ты в порядке вообще? — недовольно спрашивает он. Как будто Акаши досаждает ему тем, что стоит здесь вот так. Как будто не сам он вернулся в раздевалку, чтоб прицепиться к Акаши. 

— Все нормально, не стоит беспокойства, — непривычно мягко произносит Акаши. Не вскидывает презрительный взгляд, не пытается оттолкнуть, не произносит ничего из своих привычных фразочек, возводящих понятие "отъебись" на совершенно новый уровень художественного мастерства. 

Капли крови похожи на лепестки мака. Сам Акаши похож на цветок, слишком хрупкий даже для осторожного прикосновения.   
Другой Сейджуро был скорее лезвием ножа, алым от крови лезвием. 

Глупые метафоры. 

Маюзуми решительно сжимает его предплечье, заставляя отойти от раковины и сесть на скамью. Акаши не сопротивляется, но его рука ощущается под пальцами твердой и сильной, какой и должна быть. Напряженные тренированные мышцы. Никакой хрупкости, пусть он и ниже, и уже в плечах. Маюзуми почему-то с облегчением выдыхает. 

— Часто с тобой так? — все еще неприязненно спрашивает он, смачивая полотенце холодной водой и протягивая Акаши. Тот осторожно берет ткань и прижимает к лицу, не обращая внимания на воду, которая капает на шорты.   
— Не слишком часто. Ты можешь уйти, если тебе неприятно оставаться со мной, — теперь Акаши смотрит на него открыто и прямо, и впервые этот взгляд не вскрывает до самого нутра, словно скальпель. Ощущения совсем другие. Словно лица слепо касаются кончиками пальцев, ища в нем знакомые черты. 

Чёрт его знает, что он помнит из произошедшего, гребанный Акаши Сейджуро. 

— Я посижу, — почему-то произносит Чихиро, хотя давно хочет уйти. Он садится далеко от Акаши, настолько далеко, что явно нарушает рамки приличий, но это не имеет значения — его неприязнь и без того видна невооруженным глазом. 

— Я должен извиниться? — спрашивает у него Акаши. Спрашивает спокойно. Ровно и вежливо, всерьез демонстрируя готовность принести извинения. Возможно, даже вполне искренние.   
Это по-настоящему пугает. 

— Нет, — заверяет его Маюзуми, — ты не должен.   
Он подчеркивает это жесткое "ты", как будто надеется, что внутри Акаши, где-то за спокойными взглядами, скрывается тот, другой, и он услышит негодование Чихиро. Если услышит, то пусть спрячется еще глубже и не появляется больше никогда. 

Или нет.   
Пусть вернется. Маюзуми многое хотел бы ему сказать. 

Акаши Сейджуро смотрит на него, привычный, растрепанный, в сползающей с плеч спортивной куртке. Но совершенно другой. 

— У тебя ко мне... к нему, — покусав губы, исправляется Акаши, — у тебя есть к нему какие-то...

"Чувства" мысленно договаривает Маюзуми и ощущает, как сквозняк холодом проходится по спине. Если Акаши повторит это вслух, то придется его ударить. 

—...вопросы? — как он умудряется в одной короткой фразе дважды создать острые углы, и дважды их обойти, остается только гадать. Наверное, этот Акаши тоже не самый простой в общении парень.   
Не то чтоб сам Маюзуми был приятным собеседником. 

— Абсолютно никаких, — заверяет он. — Мне кажется, мы уже вполне поняли друг друга. 

— Всё, — задумчиво объявляет Акаши, отнимая полотенце от лица. Кровь больше не течет, но ее запах стоит в воздухе. Запах живого существа. А, может быть, мертвого.   
Умер Акаши Сейджуро или все еще жив?  
Маюзуми врет, что у него нет никаких вопросов. 

— Он не захотел бы с тобой говорить сейчас, — новый Акаши бьет наотмашь и даже не замечает, что бьет. Тот хотя бы делал такое целенаправленно.   
Чихиро усмехается зло и горько — действительно, кто он такой в системе координат Акаши, чтобы уделять ему внимание. Пренебрежение. 

— Боюсь, что ты всё понимаешь неправильно, — Акаши качает головой и сжимает губы в узкую полоску, и теперь уже ударить хочется именно его. 

Оба они поднимаются на ноги, глядя друг на друга. 

Маюзуми считает, что все понимает идеально правильно. Только одной детали не хватает в его паззле. Абсолютного Акаши Сейджуро. 

Какая смешная вышла история.   
Маюзуми считал себя умнее других, но в итоге тоже купился. Поверил, что Акаши способен на всё и остановить его невозможно. Поверил и боялся касаться руками того, что казалось сверхчеловеческим.   
А потом кто-то другой сломал Акаши. Кто-то другой, не имевший на это никакого права. 

Впрочем. И пусть.   
Пусть, какое ему в конце концов дело.   
Ведь не признаваться же себе, что сломавшийся Акаши, рухнувший наконец с пьедестала, стал болезненно близким. Доступным. Протяни руку и возьми. И Маюзуми взял бы. 

Но это Акаши.   
Акаши Сейджуро. Как вода, просачивающаяся сквозь пальцы. Как кровь. Не удержишь — зато испачкаешься по локоть.   
Как цветок мака — смотри и не смей прикасаться.   
Как лезвие. Красное. Багровое. Алое-алое-алое. 

— Сейджуро, — произносит он хрипнущим голосом.   
— Да, — ничуть не вопросительно откликается Акаши. Бледный, с темными кругами под глазами. Раньше эти тени делали его резким и жестким. Острые грани. Теперь они сгладились и проступила усталость. Просто усталость, и ничего больше.   
— Куртка, — говорит Маюзуми вместо всего, что собирался произнести. Разворачивается и выходит, пока Акаши наклоняется поднять соскользнувшую с плеч куртку. 

Остается только фантомный запах крови. Смерти. Или жизни.   
Если Акаши когда-нибудь вернется, Маюзуми скажет ему "Я знаю запах твоей крови", и Акаши посмотрит на него с ненавистью, а потом рассмеется.   
А потом один из них ударит другого, и кто кого — будет не столь важно.


End file.
